


"As long as you quit acting like it never happened!"

by pass76



Series: 30 DAYS, 30 FICS [8]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pass76/pseuds/pass76
Summary: “What do you mean?” Derek asks, his hand sliding along his jeans before taking the drink from Erica.“You two have been dancing around each other sense he came back from school,” Erica says as she sticks her hand into the popcorn.23-28





	"As long as you quit acting like it never happened!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, back later than I thought ...I hate myself. I hope that you guys enjoy this one. I've been having major writers block and there for just ignoring it until it goes away lmao. I told you sometimes I'm the worst. ENJOY! 
> 
> -A

Derek has been avoiding Stiles. He’s at the point where he isn’t even going to try to deny it anymore. Erica even cornered him a few days ago.

“Come on Derek, you’re acting like a big baby,” Erica says, pulling her hair back behind her ears as she made herself a martini before grabbing Derek a beer from the fridge.

“Am not,” Derek says, pouting as he pulls his arms over his chest.

“You literally just proved that you are Derek,” Erica rolls her eyes as she sets the bowl of popcorn between them. “Just call him and get it over with, talk to each other. You guys have to be the most oblivious, irritating idiots to ever exist.”

“What do you mean?” Derek asks, his hand sliding along his jeans before taking the drink from Erica.

“You two have been dancing around each other sense he came back from school,” Erica says as she sticks her hand into the popcorn.

Derek grunts and continues to look at the television, refusing to meet her eyes. She was right, but that didn’t mean that he had to admit to her that she was right. She would love that. And probably hold it over his head for the rest of their lives.

Erica snickers and looks back at the TV. “You’re pitiful, you both are.”

Derek takes a moment, breathing deep through his nose, sighing when he can smell the joy coming off of Erica in waves. “We kissed,” Derek says, setting his beer down on the table and rubbing his hands on the thighs of his jeans.

“Excuse me you did what?” Erica says, turning to look at him, reaching for the remote to pause the movie.

“We kissed,” Derek repeats himself. Erica makes some crazy hand motion and Derek rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “It wasn’t the first time. I kissed him on his birthday years ago, but he doesn’t remember it and I was keen on keeping it that way.”

Derek rubs his hands together, he was sweating more than usual but that was probably due to the subject at hand. Derek looks after at Erica and she looks ridiculous. She’s in her pajamas and her wine glass clutched tight between her hands.

“It was when we went o visit the Coven about the Vampires. We were in the hotel room. His skin was crawling with my energy, it basically drew me in. He was talking about my family lineage and how the energy flow was in the land we occupy,” Derek trails off, his hands rubbing together, a smile coming to his mouth.

“Basically supernatural dirty talk?” Erica asks, smiling wide.

Derek levels her with a look, she raises her eyebrows in turn. “And we kissed.”

“And?” Erica asks, dragging it out.

“And then I went for a run,” Derek says, a blush coming to his face.

Erica stares at him for a moment when there’s a large bang on the door. “Derek Andrew James Hale, you better open this damned door right fucking now.” It was Stiles, shit it was Stiles.

“Oh my God, this is too good,” Erica says, clapping her hands together, her face full of glee.

“No,” Derek says, “no, no, no. You are not going to be here when I’m talking to her than you very much.”

“Oh come on Der,” Erica says, pleading still but the smiles still as big as ever on her face.

“No.” Derek says firmly, packing her things for her before rushing to the door.

“Fucking Derek, I can see your car outside, I know that you’re here.” Stiles was still banging on the door.

“Oh my god, please call me when you finally make up,’ Erica says, opening the door to a surprised Stiles.

“Oh hey Erica,” Stiles says, a blush high on his cheeks.              

“Hey,” Erica says, smiling big as she walks past Stiles, still in her pajamas. “Call me Derek!” She finally yells before getting on the elevator.

“I didn’t know,” Stiles says, pointing a thumb over his shoulder where Erica just was.

“It’s okay,” Derek says, closing the door, turning off the TV before Stiles could see what they were watching and tease him for it. “What is it you’re here for?” Derek asks.

 “Just to talk,” Stiles says, rounding the living room and baking Derek to the couch.

“Just to talk?” Derek asks, knowing good and well what Stiles came here for. Lydia has been hinting at it every time she has called him for an update.

Stiles walks back and forth, pacing as he runs his hands over everything in reach. It was a nervous habit that he acquired once the magic settled, a way of leaving a mark or trace on where you’ve been. Derek finds that he sometimes he can still feel the lingering magic once he’s gone.

“You can’t keep avoiding me,” Stiles says, stopping to turn to Derek backing him to the couch. “It happened and that’s okay but you can’t pretend that it didn’t.”

Derek doesn’t answer but instead sits down on the couch, his eyes big when they meet Stiles’. He looks so incredibly young that Stiles loses his breathe, sometimes Stiles forget that Derek lost his innocence so young. Then he remembers that Reece’s cup on that horrible Tuesday afternoon.

“I’m not trying to avoid you,” Derek says, adverting his eyes.

“You have been purposefully not going to the meeting at Scott’s, I haven’t seen you without the company of someone else, and you haven’t talked to me. Derek we used to talk all the time.” Stiles moves backwards and sits on the coffee table. “You’re my best friend and so what we kissed, just as long as you stop acting like it never happened!”

Derek still doesn’t look up to meet Stiles eyes. His head was cast down, his forehead resting in the palms of his hands. He was quiet and still, Stiles had to remind himself not to shake him. He so badly wanted an answer but he would never try to pull Derek out of his comfort zone without him willingly wanting to do so.

“I kissed you, and it was great, but I don’t want this rift here,” Stiles pauses looking at his own hands. “I’m willing to push those feelings aside for this friendship. I want you any way that I can have you, any way that you’re willing to give yourself to me.”

Derek stills, his head still in his hands. “Feelings for me?” Derek asks, still not looking up at Stiles.

“Yeah, I’m willing to set those aside,” Stiles says, now pacing the rug in front of where Derek was sitting. “Just as long as you stop pretending like it never happened!” Stiles finishes, finally stopping when Derek reaches out and takes his hand.

Derek plays with Stiles fingers for a minute, flipping his hand over and tracing the lines in the palm of his hands. “I don’t want you to set them aside,” Derek finally says, still tracing the lines on Stiles palm over and over.

“Cause I really value our friendship and think you’re really great,” Stiles starts. “I just want to go back to go back to how we were…”

“Stiles I’m saying that I,” Derek starts.

“I just want to know I value you and think the world of you, and whether or not I have you,” Stiles starts again, “I still want you in my-”

“Stiles,” Derek says again, raising his voice and looking Stiles in the eye. “I meant it, I mean it.” Derek pauses, letting go of Stiles’ hand to grab his hip and pull him forward until he guided both of his knees were touching the couch. “I don’t want you to go back to being friends.”  

Derek pulls one of Stiles’ knees until he gives in and puts it on the couch next to Derek’s hip. Derek lets his hand run up the side of his thigh, feeling the heat of Stiles’ body underneath the thin layer of his pants. Derek looks up at Stiles as he finishes climbing onto the couch. Stiles stares at Derek, his eyes not leaving Derek’s mouth as his own hangs slightly open and his eyes dilate.

“You’re right, we couldn’t be doing this if we were friends,” Stiles says as his hands come to Derek’s shoulders, settling down onto Derek’s lap.

Derek takes his hands and slide them up under Stiles shirt. His palms run over the warm expansion of his back as he places his face in the warm fabric of Stiles shirt. It smelled ike fresh laundry and allspice. He smelled like home. Derek rubs his face into the scent, wanting to lick the very place his face was at.

Stiles lets out a belly laugh and Derek smiles into Stiles stomach. “What, it tickles!” Stiles says, smiling and pulling away Derek’s head from the hair on the scruff of his neck.

Stiles lowers himself to where his and Derek’s nose were barely touching, enough to where Derek could feel Stiles breath on his lips, so close that he could practically taste him. He wanted to taste him. It’s been two weeks sense the kiss in the hotel room and Derek is dying to remember what it was Stiles taste like exactly.

Stiles licks Derek’s lips before finally closing the distance. His lips were soft and tasted like sugar candy that Derek no doubts he’s been chewing on all day. It was wet and slow, different that the first time, just as amazing though, because it was Stiles.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys! I should be posting every day this coming week I've been super busy with work and getting situated with this new job I got. As always leave comments and kudos. If you have anything at all you'd like me to write drop me a promt. If you guys want something a little more juicy then just let me know (and by juicy I mean the doing do). 
> 
>  
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr: Septsaph 
> 
> Hope you guys have an amazing holiday and I'll see you all tomorrow :)


End file.
